Paranormal High School
by MistyMoon84
Summary: Rouge is a vampire who goes to this school where "secret" monsters go. She accidently fell in love with Shadow, who is also a vampire. But she is also falling for Knuckles... a vampire hunter! Does Knuckles really love her? What will happen if her brother knows anything about her relationships? Who will she choose? Shadouge; Knouge; Silvaze; Sonamy; and an OC of mine likes Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are the Characters :P**

(The Pack)

Sonic- Blue Werehog w/green eyes, 17

Amy- Pink Werehog w/green eyes, 16

Darrel- Dark Brown Werehog, 19

Josh- Brown Werehog, 15

Randy- Dark Blue Werehog, 18

Tails- Orange Werefox, 14

Charlotte- Violet Werewolf, 18

(The Vampires)

Shadow- Black/Red Vampire Hedgehog, 18

Rouge- White Vampire Bat, 17

Scar- Black Vampire Bat, 19

Fang- Silver/Black Vampire Hedgehog, 19

(There are others but they aren't important)

(Others)

Knuckles- Vampire Hunter, 18

Silver- Ghost, Ageless… but 16

Blaze- Witch, 17

Cream- Witch Apprentice, 13


	2. Chapter 2

It all started on a Friday afternoon at Moonlight High School. The lunch bell had just went off, and not a moment after had the hallways suddenly have become filled with hungry teenagers. One bat in particular was very eager, and dashed through the openings in the crowds. She reached the lunchroom in no time, slipping past a group of watchful teachers without a trace.

(Rouge's Pov)

I hurried into line to grab my lunch tray, it was pizza Friday! I had waited all week, for this, and I couldn't wait! I snuck in front of two chatty cats and grabbed a slice of pepperoni. I would have just loaded my tray up with pizza but the lunch ladies would've made me put it all back, so I looked for more food options. The salad bar choices were all boring, and I'm not much of a vegetable fan. The only other food was fruit, which isn't all that bad. I approached the fruit stand where a shiny red apple caught my eye, perfect! I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into that juicy fruit. As I reached for the apple, a red echidna grabbed it at the same time. "Sorry!" I pulled back, his eyes following my movements. He was pretty buff, and his dreads had bandages on them. So did his hands! And his eyes… I continued to stare, there was something in those violet eyes that seemed familiar... "Rouge!" A voice snapped me out of my trance and I whirled around. There, behind me, was a frowning Shadow, his cold eyes focusing on the echidna. "C'mon, I'm a hungry!" He growled sternly. "You're always hungry!" I teased playfully. My laughter seemed to hardly lift the tension in the air, and I started to feel hot. I grabbed an orange and moved on, only to see the echidna watching me. Shadow must have noticed, because he ushered me to our table.

I sat down next to my friend, Blaze the witch cat. "You coming to the party tonight?" Blaze asked me in a optimistic voice, her yellow eyes full of enthusiasm. "I just sat down, this party must be pretty amazing if you won't let me finish my pizza! But I don't know, my brother, Scar-" "What about me?" Scar interrupted, sitting down at our table. Scar was my brother, but practically my boss since our parents vanished. He was wearing his favorite jean jacket, one that let you see the scars on his muscular chest, hence his name. "There's a party tonight!" Blaze started to explain but I put my wing in front of her face. "I know you don't want me to go…" I sighed, staring at my feet. He narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to look through me. "Who's party?" He asked casually, his red eyes a little darker than usual. "Silver's." Blaze said, "It's at this abandoned haunted house." Scar thought for a minute before staring at me. I grimaced, waiting for his rejection, but then he spoke up. "You can go."

I was so surprised, I spread my wings and flew over to him. "Thank you so much!" I hugged him as tightly as I could, but a bat his size probably wouldn't feel anything. "But under one condition…" His eyes hardened a bit with a certain emotion masked underneath. "Shadow has to come with you."

"What? Why?" I asked, a little fed up. "To protect you, you know not everyone is a fan of our type, and at a wild party…" He stared off into space, giving me a chance to sneak a glance at Shadow. I wanted to see what he thought of the idea. His ruby eyes were focused on me, actually, not on my face… I blushed angrily and quickly turned around crossing my arms over my chest. He stared at me for a second, and then narrowed his eyes at Scar. "A red echidna was checking out your sister today." He stated, bringing Scar back to reality. "What? It can't be that Knuckles…" He thought aloud. _Knuckles… I remember him!_ "He wasn't checking me out!" I stammered, bringing attention to myself. "Honest!" I insisted, staring coldly at Shadow. _Why would you bring this up here and now?_ Scar looked at me coolly, a hint of suspicion in his gaze. I thought he would lecture me about the dangers of being a vampire again, but he turned his head to Shadow. "She can't possibly remember him, even I haven't seen him since two years past." _Has it really been that long? Oh Knucklehead… I'm gonna make sure our friendship won't disappear ever again! _I promised myself.

**Sorry It's Short! Next Chapter Will Be Longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was like any other, and it was far to boring to mention in the story. The girls ended up going to Rouge's house to get ready for the party.

I removed the curling iron from my long hair, tousling it with my fingers. "Does it look okay?" I asked Blaze, turning around to show her my makeup. The Blaze I knew was not there, instead, a sexy purple feline in a tight black maid outfit stood, gazing at me. Her fur which was longer than usual, was put crimped with a wand. Her black tights went up her long legs, and with her cute red heels and the red print on her dress, it was just… wow. ""Like what you see?" She purred, extending her claws. "Here." From thin air, a plastic bag appeared. "This is your costume." I cautiously reached into the bag, my bare hands brushing against something leather. I pulled it out and gasped, "Oh my god!"

I rushed to my closet and hurried into my costume, anxious to show Blaze. When I stepped out of that room, I could tell she was in love. Turning to my mirror, I checked myself out. The black leather crop-top ended above my belly button, and the cute matching skirt was super short. The black leather boots came up really high, letting only a little bit of skin on my legs to be seen. On my head was a cute pair of scarlet devil horns, and I put a long, red, sparkly, and kinda see through cape on. The bottom of my boots were red too, and with the matching red devil tail, it was perfect! "Here!" Blaze finally spoke up, waving her hands. My eyeshadow and lipstick turned red, any my black eyelashes thickened. "Let's go!" I giggled but before I could go Blaze stopped me. She pulled out her wand and waved it above my hair, showering thousands of red sparkles over me. My cape glittered and my outfit seemed fade into red at the ends. We rushed out of my bedroom. I came down the stairs as quietly as I could. Blaze followed me, her ears perked for any sign of life. We made it to the door, and I started to open it. _Creeeeeeeeeeeeeak! _"Where are you two going?"

Scar stopped us, crossing his arms. "I told you, you either wait for Shadow or don't go." He said sternly, trying to keep eye contact with us. I smirked over at Blaze, Scar had given up and glimpsed at her outfit, and by the way he blushed, I knew she looked good! I whispered to Blaze, "If Scar can't resist you, no one can!" Blaze looked at me reassuringly, "You too, you're sure to find a man by tonight!" I smiled and spreaded out my wings. "Shadow is only a year older than me. I don't see why I need a bodyguard!" I said, looking over at Scar. "I can fly, and I'm the most agile vampire there is! I mean, seriously…" I complained, only to see his eyes darken with a deadly look, that shut me up! *Ding Dong!* "Finally!" Blaze groaned, following me to the door. I opened it to see something amazingly perfect.

There, at my doorstep, was Shadow in a tuxedo! He held out a black rose and placed it in my hand. I knew I was blushing, and I stood there in a trance. Before I could say anything, he gestured to his chest. "I can't get it." At first I didn't quite understand, but then I realized he wanted me to clip it onto his tux. I smiled and looked over at Blaze, who was checking her phone. "Blaze, would you mind…?" Without looking up, she pointed one of her fingers at the rose, making it turn into a bloody red. Pleased, I reached over and struggled to clip the rose. I heard Scar go over the rules with Blaze, and focused on the rose. A few seconds later, I had it on and looked up. I didn't realize how close I was to Shadow's face, his expression was emotionless but his eyes were wide. "What's wrong?" I purred seductively, "Never been so close to a girl before?"

He grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me to the door, keeping his face turned away. "C'mon!" He growled gruffly, not waiting for Blaze to follow. "Wait for me!" She yowled rather annoyed, clenching her fists and stiffly walking down the driveway. I held my hand over my mouth and stopped myself from screaming. "What is it?" Blaze gasped, looking over at where I was staring. "Is that…?!" She asked, not getting to finish alone. "A LIMO?!" We giggled like schoolgirls and watched Shadow open a door for us.

Shadow's POV

I opened up the black limos door and watched the girl's eyes sparkle. It was only a couple hundred bucks to rent it for the night, and Rouge meant alot to Scar, she was like his princess. Heck, she was our princess too, princess of the vampires. They quickly scrambled in and started to take selfies of themselves on the fine leather seats. I squeezed in after them and motioned for the limo's driver to step on it.

I sat still and silent as we drove, fiddling with my thumbs with a deep look of concentration on my face. I could tell the girls hadn't noticed me, so I started to stare out the window and eavesdrop on their conversation. "Uh-huh! I heard that Sonic's gang were all coming too!" Blaze purred in her usual girly-gossip tone. "I guess I won't mind them too much tonight, after all, there's bound to be alcohol…" I widened my eyes and snapped my head around to see Rouge smirking over at Blaze, as if I hadn't heard and they were being sneaky about it. "If I let you drink alcohol, your brother would skin me alive." I stated, narrowing my eyes at Rouge. The devilish glint in her eyes dissolved into a pathetic look, making her look absolutely innocent.

She didn't get a chance to try and use her charm for the limo screeched to a stop and the sound of party music filled the air. I opened the door and stepped out, glad to be out of the crammed limo seat. "This place is really out in the middle of nowhere." Blaze observed after checking out the scenery. "Its just a creepy old house in the middle of some woods." Rouge whispered lightly, almost as if the wind had swallowed her voice. I watched he eyes go wide as an eerie howl echoed through the air. Her ears perked up and I could feel her tensing up.

Without even realizing it, I had placed my hand on her shoulder and started to anticipate when they would arrive. "C'mon," I said softly "Let's head inside." We strode down the gravel driveway together, though I kept an eye out for those… creatures. The front door was already open, and we stepped in to see a chaotic party seen filled with the song, "Airplane."

**It's a good song! It's by B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams (From Paramore ^O^ ) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long! Don't worry, I promise to update more frequently! Please private message me for any cool ideas you want to suggest, I'll be sure to give credit if I use any ideas! ~Much Love~ **

Rouge kept checking the doorway and biting her lip, like she was nervous for some reason. "Don't you know?" Blaze interrupted my thoughts. "Rouge had a relationship with one of them, before she found out what he was." She sighed, motioning out the window at the silhouettes that had started to make their way to the house. I watched as the pack's leader, Darrell, come in first and check the scene. Then came the blue one… Sonic was it? In a Frankenstein costume with his arm wrapped around some cute little pink hedgehog, which I presumed was one of them. After them I recognized only a small orange fox dressed as a mad scientist and a dark blue hedgehog that kept stealing glances at Rouge.

I felt like going over there and letting him know just who he was checking out, but Silver and Blaze started to dance right between the two. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes, taking in the pounding music like a lullabye. I opened my eyes every minute or so to watch Rouge. She talked to alot of other people, but ever made eye contact with the hedgehog, who seemed to be stalking her now. He followed her around and kept staring, what a creep!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rouge head towards the punchbowl out in the kitchen. I got up and quickly followed her, looking out for any other unwanted attention. "Hang on Rouge." I grabbed a paper cup from out of her hand and sniffed it. The punch looked and smelled fine, but that didn't mean it wasn't spiked.

"Hurry up Shadow!" She growled impatiently, crossing her arms and pushing her boobs up. I only stared for a second before finally taking a sip. "Well?" She asked, reaching for the cup. I licked my lips with satisfaction before suddenly feeling a dreadful pounding in my head. "No… no punch!" I grimaced, holding my head with one hand and dumping out the rest of the punch with the other. "Shadow? Shadow!" Rouge waved her hand frantically, trying to keep me from blacking out. "Are you alright? I-" "Hey baby." Rouge turned around to see a muscular green hedgehog behind her. "The names Scourge, I'm one of Randy's friends." He motioned to the hedgehog from earlier who was talking to some people. "That's nice!" Rouge said carelessly, turning her attention back to me."Do you want to head home?" I didn't know what to say, and I never had to answer either. "You know, I heard of all the naughty times you guys had together. Remember, he was your first!" Scourge smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "But definitely not your last!" He flipped her around and pushed her against the countertop, holding her tightly and nuzzling her cheek.

I felt helpless as I struggled to get up on my own two feet. But Rouge didn't wait for me, it only took a second for her to pull her hand back and land a good hard blow on Scourge's cheek. He sneered at her and pinned her arms behind her back, trying to stop her from hitting him again. I watched through drowsy eyes as he gave up and slapped her across the face, knocking her onto the kitchen floor. The sound of the blow stirred something deep inside of me. A cold ball of solid hatred formed in my eyes as I stormed over to Scourge and gave him an uppercut in the gut, launching him through the air and into a wall. I ignored the throbbing in my head and crouched down next to Rouge.

"Rouge?" I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly. After a few silenced minutes, she finely turned to face me. "Oh Rouge…" I sighed and reached for her hand. Her cheek had a cut that was lightly bleeding. Her eyes were watery and looked like they were ready to release some tears.. I felt awful, "This is my fault…" I told her as I closed my eyes and didn't move. I almost thought she had gotten up and left because I sat there in silence for a long time, listening to the sound of music flow through the doorway. But suddenly, out of the darkness, I felt her small hands wrap around me and her face buried in my shoulder.

I felt warm, like I was sitting by a fireplace or in the summer's heat. I opened my eyes and gazed at her as my heartbeat quickened, increasing by the second. She looked so small and helpless compared to her usual perky self. I put a hand on her back to comfort her, and started to stand up. I pulled her up as well and without knowing it, grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. "My favorite song…" She sniffled, beaming up at me before letting go and starting to dance.

"What's the song called?" Rouge twirled around me before throwing her hands up in the air and swaying her hips. "Be okay." She smiled at me sweetly and grabbed my hands again, spinning me around. I only hoped she couldn't see me blushing fiercely, especially when she started to sing along. "Can't complain about much these days! But I believe we'll be okay!" Her eyes were closed and she started to smile even more as I took over and spun her myself.

"Fireflies, after dark! Bless your soul, we are here tonight! He-e-e-re tonight!" I had to smile as she began to slip into her party mode. we twirled and laughed until the song ended and the DJ announced he was taking a five minute break. "Shadow?" My eyes flickered over to Rouge who was staring at the kitchen doorway. I followed her gaze and saw Scourge walking out, muttering to himself as he adjusted an ice pack on his head. I felt Rouge hug me from behind and turned around to face her. "I won't let him touch you." I comforted her, knowing very well Scourge wouldn't try to mess with me again. "Shadow." She said firmly, taking a step back. "Are you drunk?" I opened my mouth to argue but the only thing to come out was a hiccup.

"It's okay!" Rouge stammered, lowering her gaze to the floor. Then she shrugged and narrowed her eyes as music started to play again. "I like this song too! I think it's called Na Na!" She laughed and put her arms around my neck, spinning around to the rhythm of the music.

It was like I was in a trance, I couldn't move willingly. My hands had minds of their own as I placed them on her hips. Suddenly I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, I knew what I was doing was wrong. "Rouge, please stop." She smiled wickedly and started to purr into my ear. "C'mon Shads, dance to this one song. For me?" I didn't answer, and instead shrugged her off. "No, Rouge I'm your guardian, nothing else." I said, backing away from her. She stopped dancing and gazed at my eyes. I knew I had hurt her, but it was the truth. She was the vampire's prized possession, the symbol of our power.

"Rouge!" I heard Blaze call Rouge over the loud music. "Can you take our picture?" The violet cat giggled as she wrapped her arms lovingly around a silver hedgehog. I stood there in shocked silence as I watched Rouge glare at me with a pained look in her eyes. "Wait." I watched her walk away sorrowfully, until she walked into someone and was knocked backwards. I looked at the stranger who turned around and stared down at Rouge. He was wearing a trench coat and a fedora, and with the blinding party lights shining from behind him, his identity was hidden until only his violet eyes shone from his black silhouette. I curled my lips as they threatened to spit out the strangers name, one that should never be uttered. "Knuckles..."


	5. Chapter 5

(Rouge's POV)

I stormed away from Shadow, why does he always have to be right? I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone, falling onto my butt. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I gasped as he turned around. He was wearing a trench coat with a fedora, looking awfully mysterious yet familiar. "Knuckles?" I asked as a spiked glove reached out to help me up. "So you do remember." I thought I heard him say, but I grabbed his hand and let him help me up. From the corner of my eye I could see Shadow starting to hed this way.

"C'mon Knuckles! We should catch up!" I smiled, trying to pull him through the crowd. "Uh…" Knuckles seemed surprised as I led him past a group of kissing and hugging couples and right into the middle of the dance floor. "Lost him!" I grinned in satisfaction, noticing the confused look on Knuckles's face. Young Volcanoes **(the song I'm listening to currently :D)** started to play, so I grabbed his hand and threw my other one in the air. "We aaaaaaaaaaare wild! We aaaaare like, young volcanoes!" I sang with the music, trying to put effort into my dancing.

Knuckles had a weird expression on his face as we danced. "Not used to dancing?" I laughed, studying his expression. His eyes widened and he looked down at the ground sheepishly. I stopped dancing and looked at him sorrowfully. "You mean, you've never danced before?" I gasped in surprise as he still didn't reply. "Wait here!" I exclaimed, dashing towards the DJ's booth. "Request for a dance?" The alligator at the booth cockily greeted me. "More like a request or a song. A slow one please!" I added. "I'll see what I can do." He sighed, but I was already gone.

As I was walking back to Knuckles, I saw Shadow still searching for me. "Huh! Good luck!" I said a little too loud, because Shadow heard me and started to run towards me. I slipped through the crowd once more and managed to lose him. I found my way back to the middle, where Knuckles was waiting.

"Alright, a made a request. While we wait, lets talk a little bit." I smiled and began to talk about our past. "The last I remember of you, is when we were little kids. I remember us playing out on a neighborhood playground. You found a beautiful emerald ring in the sand box." I laughed fondly at the memory. "Yeah… I do remember that." Knuckles closed his eyes and nodded, the corners of his lips beginning to curl upwards. "And I wanted it so badly... I'd always try to snatch it whenever I got the chance!" I giggled as Knuckles noticed the mischievous gleam in my eyes. "What else can you remember?" He suddenly asked, as if craving to hear me keep sharing what I remembered. "Well.." I stopped talking as my ears picked up the sound of a slow song.

"Ah! Finally! Alright here we go…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

(Knuckles POV)

I was drawn to the ebony white bat as she moved in closer. She wrapped her slender fingers through mine, and smiled as we began to move. I had never danced before, and I felt like I was in a dream as we glided across the dance floor in a small circle. Though her eyes were focused on my footwork, my attention was focused all on her. Her body moved as though she was floating through the air. Her devil costume gleamed and swayed under the dimmed lights, and shimmered as we twirled. I felt like the song had ended too soon as the music stopped abruptly and the perfect party music played. Rouge lifted her head and slipped her fingers from mine. I stared longingly at her hands, wishing we could do it all over again, but the new music was already moving hr body.

It seemed as though everyone there was dancing. **(Insert party music here, I chose All I Ever Wanted as mine, it fits it good!)** There we were, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Pink and blue lights flashed on the crowd as the beat picked up. The lights flickered on and off to the music. As soon as the chorus started, I got into it a bit more and really put my heart into my dancing. I fist pumped and spun around, just trying to keep moving. Rouge was jumping and spinning around like crazy, but it looked fantastic! Her eyes opened as the pace picked up, and that's when it happened.

I slowed to a stop and found myself lost for words as I gazed into her eyes. Their usual turquoise color seemed to pop under the colored party lights. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean waves and a clear, starry night sky combined. The depth drew me in even closer, and I gaped as her eyes seemed to dance themselves. The color deepened and lit up every so often, and her dark, thick lashes only brought them to my attention even more. Before I knew what I was doing, I had placed my hands onto her shouldars to stop her from spinning. "Knuckles?" She asked as I pulled her closer in a quick motion. I locked my lips onto hers and forced my tongue through her parted lips. I wanted her so bad, I couldn't take it any more! I rather roughly swirled my tongue around her frozen one and licked up every inch of her. I opened my eyes to tiny slits and allowed myself to see her reaction.

Her eyes were still wide with surprise and her fingers curled as I held her by her wrists. Her eyes looked a bit watery and I recognized the look of panic that seemed to have filled them. "She doesn't want this!" My brain screamed at my body, "Stop it right now!" I forced myself to pull out and back off a bit before looking over at Rouge with guilt, my hands shaking. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…" I avoided eye contact and tried to apologize. "No, it's fine. I'm glad I got to talk to you." She sniffled, her bat ears drooping. "I need to go now." She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears. _WHOOSH! _She opened up her wings and silently flew out the nearest door. I watched her sorrowfully, wishing I wasn't so big and stupid. "Rouge!" I heard her name called out in a desperate voice. I glanced over to see a black and red hedgehog appear a little ways away from where I was, racing with outstanding speed and agility through the crowd. He arrived at the door in no time, disappearing without a trace.

**Sorry it's so short! School just started and I've just been SOOOOOO busy! Thanks Guys! Again, message me any good ideas, if I use them I'll be sure to give out credit!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Shadow's POV)

I glared at the echidna, watching his pained expression widen with a hint of fear. A bit satisfied, I jumped to the nearby wall and launched off. My feet hit the ground hard, making my knees shake a little, but I didn't care. I ran out the door and started to search for Rouge, the poor girl. My orders were to make sure she had a fun and safe time, and I had failed. Feeling my ears droop with guilt, I tried to focus on what my main priority. "Rouge?" I called out, my eyes darting around for the slightest sign of life. I went around the whole house, I even checked the nearby graveyard. All I found was a young couple having sex and a couple of tombstones. Once more, I called out as loud as I could. "Rouge!" You could hear the desperation in my voice as it echoed through the darkness.

I crouched down and closed my eyes, where was she? I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my head start to throb. Just as I felt like I was going to explode, I felt a large hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up at a dark silhouette, and instantly sensed the danger. "You!" I spat at the stranger, leaping back a good ten feet. "Easy!" He growled, narrowing his hazel eyes at my hostility. "Randy I presume?" I asked cautiously, watching him stand straighter. "Yeah, but lets skip the introduction. I know where Rouge is." I felt my heart flutter with hope, but held my guard. "Probably because you've been stalking her all night!" His eyes were emotionless, as if that wasn't such a big deal. "No, I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to her." He said with honesty.

After carefully considering his help, I inched closer. "Where is she?" I growled menacingly, hoping to leave him as soon as I knew. "Follow me." He reared around and dashed for the nearby woods, not waiting to see if I was following. But everyone knows vampires are superior when it comes to speed, and I was neck to neck with him before he had gone even 50 feet. We leaped over swampy marsh and swerved around trees, both keeping good pace. For a werewolf, he was impressively fast. His eyes glowed with determination, and his nose was our only guide as it lead the way through the dark forest.

After what felt like a couple miles of sprinting, he abruptly stopped and pointed to my right. Following his finger, I saw a body of water in the distance. It appeared to almost glow, revealing the hint of purple coloring in the weeping willows that surrounded the pond. "How do you know?" I asked, suspicious of his generosity. "I saw her flying and I could smell where she landed." I nodded to Randy to show my gratitude, and I felt myself dissolve into the shadows. Silently, I edged closer to the pond, which was a bright blueish green. I yearned to swim in the mystic pond, and felt my feet try to move even closer. It was the soft sniffling that stopped me. I snapped my head left to right, trying to see who and where the sound came from. I stepped out from behind what appeared to be the biggest willow tree by the pond, and looked down at the base of the tree.

There she was, just sitting there with her back against the tree. Her white fur seemed to be softened by the serene lighting, and her fair skin glowed from the water's brightness. Her sad, wet eyes were focused on the calm, empty pond. Everytime they looked ready to release some tears, she would hurdle one of the nearby rocks and watch it skip across the water's surface. I picked up a rock myself, and wordlessly sat down beside her, resting my back against the tree trunk. She stared down at her feet, clearly trying to avoid conversation. I tightened my grip a little, watching her eyes shift over to the rock. I held it up over my head and threw it, watching it sink below the surface. I looked over at Rouge, who was picking up two more rocks. She placed one in my hand and closed my fingers around it, then gave me a weak little smile. "Like this," She motioned, flinging the rock like it was a frisbee. It skimmed the surface, skipping a total of 9 times.

I followed her instructions and snapped my wrist, sending it flying across the pond and hitting a frog that was sitting on a lily pad off to the side. It fell into the sparkly water and swam away, disappearing under the water's surface. I glanced at Rouge to see her smile widen a bit. "Bonus points!" I laughed, urging her more. But suddenly her emotions faded back into a sad look and she stared at her shoes once more. "Shadow?" She started, sighing and shifting her gaze over to me. "I'm sorry for treating you like that. You saved my butt back there, and I went too far." Before I could accept her apology, she reached over and hugged me. I sat there in wonder as her small arms reached around me and her head rested on my shoulder. She started to cry and apologize more at the same time.

"Oh Shadow! I'm s-so sorry I was such a j-jerk! I *sniffle* was just mad at myself for upsetting you! And then I s-saw him and- he kissed me! It was awful I s-should've listened to you!" She cried like a small child, trembling as she squeezed me for comfort. Still not sure what to do, I stared at her with utter wonder as she sat there, hugging me while still softly sobbing. "Rouge…" I put my arms onto her shoulders, slowly wrenching her away. Her big, sad eyes glistened as they tried to focus on me. "I'm sorry." I began, looking her in the eyes. "You were just in the party mood, you didn't mean it. Besides, Scar told me to make sure you had fun tonight." I held her chin up so we were facing each other, then I took my other hand and stroked her cheek. "And having fun is just what you're going to do." I leaned in and kissed her, keeping my lips pressed on hers.

Her lip quivered and slowly opened, allowing my tongue to edge it's way in. She was careful, her small tongue made soft strokes and made my mouth tingle when it moved. After a good 15 seconds, we had to stop for a quick breath. While sitting there in silence, I realized that I truly enjoyed that. Rouge looked over at me with a confused look on her face. "Tell me the truth," Her sudden tone made me eye her with suspicion. "Did you do that out of love, or consideration?" She asked me slowly, almost as if worried to hear the wrong answer. "I'm not sure." I sighed, taking it all in. Did I really love her?

**Another short chapter, but I'm planning on their being some lemons these next few chapters! :D**


End file.
